DragonTroopBeta
Overview DragonTroopBeta (aka "DTB") is a cool GDer. He rarely actually posts about the game, but when he does its usually a meme hiding the fact he's salty about losing. His posts are usually off-topic, but once and a while his posts are decent-golden. Has a fetish for IronStylus' champions, particularly Quinn and Leona. His knowledge of the game is good, but never plays ranked because of some personal feud with Marcou. Swears all the time and should have been banned for it a long ass time ago. Posts good bootlegs, dank memes and garbage waifus. He knows everybody. Spends his time having brunch with politicians and circlejerking with twitch streamers like TheRainMan, Data_Dave and Hashinshin. Is personal friends with The Rain Man. Support Janna main, especially tanky supports (Leona, Taric, Morgana and Alistar). Always talks about movies and shit for no reason whatsoever. Has like 6 billion smurf accounts. Has a hatred for Shaco, Thresh and Kayn. Known smurf accounts: 1000 RP (permabanned for lewds), Nostalgia Critic, DTBFrost, MoistBlackberry, icehunter. Really good guy out of game, but can be toxic as shit in game to randos. In voice chat he is really fun to play with but he gets annoyed easily because this game fucking sucks. STOP. CHANGING. THE. SIDE. BAR. Copypasta How many threads must I make? GD isn't even visible on the screen without scrolling if you're viewing in 1080p anymore - THE STANDARD HIGH DEFINITION RESOLUTION - because they mover it down again. My muscle memory JUST got used going to the very bottom of the page. Put Creative Corner below Community, for everyone's sake. People are supposed to plug their streams in Streams and Videos, not like it will ever stop my for just shamelessly plugging it in a GD othread. From the main page, to get to Boards, you have to click on Community anyways. So why is it not AT THE TOP. Also "Discuss The Boards"? What purpose does it even serve? There's no "Discuss 9gag" on the side bar there. I don't recall seeing a "Discuss this Subreddit" tab. There's no "Pornhub Feedback" section last I recall, and there's no cable or movies on demand in this hotel room yet so I recall recently. History # Garbage mechanics but good knowledge, one of the most wise support teachers. # First Summoner on the moon # ??? (citation needed) # Generally entertaining poster, but random as fuck. Was Silver in Season 3. Season 4 climbed to Platinum 2. Extremely consistent and can be either hyper aggressive lategame or very passive early. Likes to play Alistar, Sion and Gragas in GD Customs. Known for weird builds like tank Janna, jungle Trinity Force Garen, support Taliyah and ADC Kayle. His Ezreal build is freelo but nobody is willing to admit it. Often on the front page with his humorous posts. Support / ADC main. Mains Lucian, Ezreal, Tristana (ADC) and Janna, Morgana, Taric, Leona (Support). Says he's terrible at top and mid lane and refuses to play it but every time I see him play it he goes like 9/0 as Kennen or 4/0 as Orianna. Knows way too much abut children's TV shows and cartoons for a man in his mid 20's.Good porn in his Discord. Trivia # dead or alive ex-pro and fanboy. Washed up now tho. # probably a lolicon # Faps to Quinn hentai 7 hours a day and cleans up the emission with Canadian Tire Money # prolly had sex with abj :^) # Does Steam game give-aways on Christmas. # Is garbage at playing Rumble and using his ultimate. Links http://www.twitch.tv/dragontroopbeta http://dragontroopbeta.deviantart.com/